Dead of Night
by may10baby
Summary: Uchiha Itachi is investigating a murder, when he is led to a nightclub named Blood Lust the owner of the place seems suspicious and horny, however he can't ignore that the owner's brother and his brother are dating! Couples: Sasunaru Itakyuu etc.
1. Red Substance

Summary- Itachi is investigating the murder of rich, party princess Zoruki Sumire (A/N: original character) the only sign of death being two puncture wounds in her throat, following leads he comes across an underground club called 'Blood Lust' where as the owner of the establishment seems suspicious, Itachi can't ignore the fact that the owner's younger brother is _his_ brother's boyfriend! XD Ment to be a thrilling mystery however we all know I shall screw up most definitely. SasuxNaru, KyuuxIta, KakaxIru, SasoxDei, GaaxLee, etc.

Shall this be a series of Mysteries? Hmm… dunno. Anyway some background info;

* * *

If you don't know what the main characters look like, go on Wikipedia, I'll explain the Original characters through.

Ages:

Itachi: 21

Sasuke: 15

Kyuubi: 19

Naruto: 14

Kakashi: 25

Iruka: 23

Sasori: 20

Deidara: 18

Kisame: 22

Gaara: 14

Lee: 15

Other characters will be around these ages

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters of Naruto; the series, belong to Kishimoto who I praise most graciously…XD

* * *

Kisame winced, unlike Itachi he wasn't quite used to the smell of death, yet. He glanced over to his team captain to see him kneel next to the victim.

"Cause of death is exsanguination." Itachi note flatly looking at the woman sprawled out on her bed, two puncture wounds in her neck. The room was top notch with a walk-in closet with enough clothes to garb every homeless person in Konoha and a bathroom as large as the closet, with a tub that could house 3 dolphins. Various works of art dotted the house. She was in the newspaper almost daily with various reports of attending the 'A-list' parties all around Konoha and back; Zoruki Sumire. Her waist-long brown hair was tangled around her. Her golden eyes were closed thankfully stopping the look of horror her face revealed fro reaching them, with her mouth slightly agape. She was naked and, Itachi had to admit, even though he was gay, had a nice figure.

Kisame flinched, his pen pausing on his shark decal notepad (A/N: XDD) "Itachi…someone _drained_ her?" he flinched from the cold look Itachi gave him.

"So good of you to remember your vocabulary, Kisame. Now if you'd hurry up and get these notes down, I'll dismiss you so you can attend my brother's high school Spelling Bee."

"No way. A Spelling Bee? In high-" he stopped at the stare Itachi gave him. "Uh, right…" he jotted down what Itachi said.

Itachi made a few more notes before standing up "Who found the body?"

"Maid, she's down stairs, Sasori and Deidara are interviewing her. Itachi nodded.

* * *

When they reached downstairs Itachi noted that nothing looked displaced, as well as the Scene Workers, before his attention was brought to a wailing girl that looked around her late teens dressed in, Lord help her,a Red Lolita maid outfit on the plush silver couch. "What's the name?" he asked Deidara, who had an arm around the girl's shoulder, much to the oblivious dislike over his lover and fellow teammate, Sasori.

"Uh…we got Ino out of her, un." Deidara replied rubbing the blonde's back in a comforting way, missing the dirty look Sasori gave him.

Itachi knelt down in front the girl. "Ino?" he asked causing the girl to look up through her hands.

"I-I couldn't…" Ino stuttered before flinging herself back into Deidara's arms "Sumire-ane-san!!!! (1) S-she's…!!" Ino wailed.

"Shh…" Itachi replied, watching the girl bury her head into Deidara's shoulder "When did you find her?" he asked. Ino released the grip she had on Deidara, and looked at Itachi tearfully.

"I-I dunno… I don't look at the clock, I come early though, she says to be here by 9 am though…" she sniffed.

Itachi nodded "Please tell me all you remember." He stated softly. Kisame's pen waiting, while Sasori more or less dragged Deidara out to have a 'chat'

"Y-you don't think I d-did that…right?" Ino whimpered, her fingers twisting a knot into her short skirt.

"Of course not…" 'You don't have to guts…' Itachi added silently to himself. "Now, how did you find her?" he started.

"I-I work here as one of the maids, Sa-Sakura does too; we alternate days, and sometimes work together on the weekends." Ino nodded, "Sakura was working here yesterday…" she added

Itachi nodded "So you came to work here?" Ino nodded

"Sakura and I get paid four times as much as any other place near here." She sniffed "Sumire-ane-san… she is-was-so nice… we came to work early all the time, she's always up so, when she didn't answer the door, I used the spare key she gave me and went up to her room to wake her and-and…" Ino broke down into a heavier storms of sobs.

Itachi stood up "I'll have someone escort you home, try to calm down and if you remember anything you think might help call me…" he motioned for one of the female officers. "Take her home." He ordered.

* * *

Itachi sighed driving home, after making sure the body was bagged and tagged, and managing to grab Sasori before he fucked Deidara in their squad car, he gave their chief, Jiraiya, a brief report, and escaped the hell hole of Central.

'What's next?' he wondered pulling up to the front steps at 9:00pm. He blinked noting Sasuke's car wasn't there (A/N: he's got his learner's permit; I'm from Maryland so there…(age to drive is sixteen going on eighteen) 'Shit…' he cursed knowing Sasuke sure as hell hadn't told him about any plans of his.


	2. Dark Substance

Chapter 1

Previously on "Dead of Night"

_Itachi sighed driving home, after making sure the body was bagged and tagged, and managing to grab Sasori before he fucked Deidara in their squad car, he gave their chief, Jiraiya, a brief report, and escaped the hell hole of Central._

'_What's next?' he wondered pulling up to the front steps at 9:00pm. He blinked noting Sasuke's car wasn't there (A/N: he's got his learner's permit; I'm from Maryland so there… (Age to drive is sixteen going on eighteen) 'Shit…'_

And Now; on with the Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Sasuke sighed as he used a needle to squirt blood into a stranger's drink. "Your Bloody Nocturne, sir." He stated calmly his dark eyes resting on the $100 'tip' the man gave him.

"You got guts workin' here, kid." The man chuckled lowly taking a sip "…and good with the drinks, enjoy the tip…" Sasuke watched in slight awe as the man pushed himself off the bar table, shifted the cloak hiding his face, and disappeared into the crowd.

'Damn I could live off tips alone.' Sasuke thought sliding his money into the inside pocket on his blood-red vest, a black dress shirt underneath and dark slacks. He all ready had around $500, and it had only been 2 hours of his 5 hour shift including 30 minutes of break time in the middle.

Despite being underage, Sasuke had managed to get a job at this place, the pay and tips rocked, he'd never get a _tenth_ of what he got here as salary.

The underground club's name was "Blood Lust" which made perfect sense to the young Uchiha because half the drinks he'd learned to mix contained, what they _said_, was pig's blood, but one couldn't be too certain. The club consisted of 4 levels.

The top level being a private, soundproofed, penthouse-like home for the owner of the club; Kyuubi, and a private changing room for employees.

The second level, digging deeper into the earth was for live entertainment and the bar, the large bar set in the center of the floor in a pentagram shape with the five tips , one for each element; Earth, Water, Fire, Air and Lightning, touching the large, clear, cylindrical soundproof glass rising up high almost to the top of the story (building-wise) with 5 grand _see through_ staircases (with safety bars of course) leading all the way up five levels made up mainly of clear, extremely thick glass, with metal twisting to form a giant star, a lined perfectly with the pentagram on the base level. Sasuke shuddered, happy that he wasn't the one climbing those stairs but the waiters and waitresses dressed in a black cloak and red skin-tight shirt and either black slacks or a black miniskirt. The entertainment was lined against the black walls; several stages of various size with dancers on them along with a huge screen of various men and women biting into the necks of other people erotically.

The third level, even deeper, contained private sex rooms and other things, Sasuke hadn't gone down there, and didn't want to.

The fourth was simply 'Storage'

"Hey, Sasuke!" the brunette glanced up to see Temari, Head of the Crimson Tide Bar, walking over dressed in uniform.

"Yes ma'am?" he replied.

"The stations are switching up early, don't worry you'll get your full pay…" Temari added at the surprised look on Sasuke's face. She grabbed a mini-mike pinned onto her vest "I've just told the Fire Corner bartender he may relieve, Shikamaru get your lazy ass in gear!" she hissed before waving Sasuke away.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Boss says so…" Temari replied before going to tell Neji, the Air Corner bartender he could relieve.

Sasuke sighed before slipping between the small gap in the bar table and made his way to the large double doors, and slipped through them silently into a small chamber ( so the noise doesn't bother customers) where the loud music was muffled before pushing his way into the blaring shriek of hard metal.

He climbed the stairs wordlessly until he reached the top floor and made his way to the changing room.

Slipping into "solitude" as he had deemed the large spacious room, one half break spot, where a few employees lounged, other half locker and dressing rooms.

He changed quickly into his black torn-up t-shirt, contrasting his milky white skin that peeked through the tears and tight, black leather pants; he didn't even bother wearing underwear. (A/N: Think of the advantages! XD) Shoving his tips into his black Skull-print wallet and shoving _that_ into his black messenger bag, before slinging it over his shoulders. He also slipped on a bright, glowing lanyard with a large circular badge with BL written on it in swirly text.

Rumor had it a rapist went after a waitress and was _torn_ to _shreds_ by one of Kyuubi's subordinates at the wave of his hand. Sasuke had a few things to say on this matter; 1) Kyuubi had power, 2)and used it. 3) He paid well and offered his protection. 4) Despite their one-time encounter, and the fact Kyuubi gave off the scary as hell aura, he was** hot **and milked the 'SexyCreature of the Night' look for all it was worth. With flaming red hair that trailed down his back and blazing red hair, not to mention that _ass_! Hell, the guy could make women faint with a smile, and men reconsider their orientation with a single brush of his hand.

Sasuke blinked noticing in his state of imagining non-appropriate images of his boss, he'd made it out of the club and into the staff parking lot, right in front of his sleek bar car. Damn. 'I need to stop that, Naruto's gonna be pissed…'

* * *

Itachi wasn't one to worry, but at 2 am, with a no-show from his little brother, he'd frantically called his brother only to receive voicemail. 'Maybe I should trace his phone…' Itachi pondered glancing inside Sasuke's room. He blinked.

There he was, asleep.

'Like. _Fucking_. _**Hell**_.' Itachi thought angrily stomping inside his little brother's room. "Sasuke……" he muttered darkly his eyes flickering red. He watched the brunette flinch. "I know you weren't here two seconds ago…" Itachi growled looming over Sasuke's "sleeping" form. To prove it he yanked off Sasuke's blankets to see him fully dressed, including his bag.

"Damn you, shitty brother…" Sasuke cursed sitting up and swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He tossed his bag next on the floor next to his bed.

"Where. The. _Fuck_. Were. You?" Itachi asked menacingly glaring fiercely at Sasuke.

"…out..?" Sasuke tried, and failed.

"_Out_? _**Out**_?! _**Out**_ ?!?! What 15-year-old-teenager is "out" AT _2AM_ FOR CHRIST'S SAKE?!" Itachi yelled pointing his finger at the alarm clock on Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke sweatdropped. Oh yeah, his brother had lost it…or… "Nii-san? Did something happen at work today?" Sasuke questioned warily. He watched his brother jerk his shoulders.

"…Another case…" he sighed "…this one had got their blood sucked clean…" Itachi murmured angrily.

"Blood? Like vampire-style?" Sasuke piped up, despite the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah… at the damn neck too…" Itachi took a deep breath, running his ringers through his hair, currently untied. "Sorry about yelling…" he muttered.

"Uh…yeah… just if you wanna know, there's a new vampire club opened in the Underground." Sasuke shrugged standing up to change.

Itachi's eyes narrowed "How do you know this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Err…word travels?" Sasuke sweatdropped as Itachi scrutinized him for a few seconds.

"Hn, right…" Itachi replied turning to leave "Thanks…"

Sasuke exhaled deeply "Safe…"

* * *

Time Skip: Several Days Later

Itachi sighed, dressed in a dark-red blazer with a loose black tank top underneath and tight, black, denim jeans. "I looked up some info on this place, the owner's in his late twenties, and lives in an upper level penthouse, the club's been open for a few months and is highly popular."

"Really?" Sasori replied sarcastically, dressed in a large black hoody that went down to his mid-thighs and gray pants underneath. "Do they dress up in medieval clothing and drink human blood from wine glasses?"

"Sasori-kun!" Deidara squeaked, pressing himself completely against the older man. He was dressed in a black tank top and cargo pants with a light, gray jacket tossed on at the last minute by Sasori's ranting about "colds" and "no kissing". "That's not funny, un! You know how I don't like monsters, yeah!" he cried, tearing up slightly.

"Don't worry, Deidara-sempai! If anything tries to eat you, I'll protect you!" Tobi cried, giggling childishly from behind his ridiculous orange mask. He had on a black long sleeve muscle-shirt showing off barley visible muscles on slim arms, and loose, baggy, jeans.

"Shut it, runt." Deidara replied, while Sasori glared at Tobi. Despite the fact Zetsu had recommended him due to Kisame's absence, the guy was an annoyance.

"We're here…" Itachi stated stopping at a large entrance, with Blood Lust on a red, throbbing sign, guarded by four bouncers.

"Hello, I'm Kimimaru, may I see some ID, gentleman?" a white-haired bouncer asked holding out his hand. Itachi nodded handing the man his ID, the others followed suit.

Kimimaru glanced at their faces and the ID's " Very well, enjoy your time at Blood Lust." He bowed slightly before letting them pass.

* * *

Tobi whistled lowly "Man, for being undead, they sure got a good sense of fashion…" he laughed staring at the sea of red and black with the occasional patches of pale skin.

"Hn…" Itachi replied before his eyes fixed on a figure. '…the hell?!' he thought darkly weaving his way through the throng of people.

* * *

Sasuke sighed making his way towards the changing rooms to get his uniform. He jumped when a hand wrapped around his wrist and yanked him back "Let go-"

"Little brother." Itachi growled, tightening his grip on Sasuke's wrist.

Deidara, managing to get through the crowd, stopped and stared at Sasuke "Oh, you are _Sooo…_ dead…" he stated blankly, staring at Sasuke, too scared to look at Itachi's face.

Sasori came up next, huffing and puffing "Dei-chan don't run off like that!" he blinked staring at Sasuke "Holy shit, dude…"

* * *

"Aniki! Get off me!" Sasuke hissed as Itachi more or less dragged him up to the first level (remember the levels go down into the ground!) "You're breaking my wrist!"

"If you're lucky that's all I'll break…" Itachi replied reaching the top level.

Deidara sweatdropped "Itachi, try to remember that you're a _homicide _detective…." He tightened his grip on Sasori's arm "Sasori-kun! Where's Tobi? You didn't let those vampires eat him did you?"

"Why do you care?"

"'Cause I don't wanna come back here again for the case…"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Nii-san, you're gonna get me fired!"

"Precisely…" Itachi replied.

Suddenly the air around them dropped in temperature, Sasuke could of sworn he could see his own breath. Deidara felt his hair stand on end. "What on earth?" Sasori mumbled feeling the effects too. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Welcome Sasuke-kun, might I ask what you and your acquaintances need so much as to come up to my private rooms?" a velvety smooth voice asked, anger lacing it.

Sasuke cringed slightly as a red-haired man appeared from the darkness in front of them. He was dressed in a black, dress shirt the shirt undone, revealing a firm yet slim, chest, and loose jeans. "Gomenasai, Kyuubi-sama… this is my older brother, Itachi and his friends…" he motioned with his head towards the brunette in front of him. "He's not pleased that I work here…"

Inner Itachi snorted 'Not pleased? I'm pissed!' "Might we discuss this somewhere more comfortable, Kyuubi-san?" Itachi stared emotionlessly at Kyuubi, the redhead returning the stare evenly.

"……Of course, Itachi-san…" Kyuubi replied turning around and leading him to his room.

* * *

"Can I offer you anything?" Kyuubi asked calmly, waving his hand at the crescent-shaped black couch. The room had black walls with a plasma screen TV connected to a red laptop on the coffee table, various artworks, none Itachi recognized, hung on the walls, mainly pictures of people in dark outfits and deep landscapes of forests and rivers.

"No thank you." Itachi replied glancing around the room.

Kyuubi noticed the brunette staring at the paintings "Most of these are done by me, however my younger brother attempts every now and then." He motioned to a more sloppily done picture of a river bathed in moonlight near his bedroom door.

"Brother?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Yes, he's asleep right now, he attends high school like a regular 14-year-old would." Kyuubi lifted a brow when Deidara's eyes widened.

"You have a _14__-year-old_ sleeping in a room above a club that can sell alcohol _and_ has a _sex_ license?!" he stared at Kyuubi in disbelief.

"I'm his legal guardian and the room is properly secured..." Kyuubi replied "He knows not to go down during operating hours." He added "He's in the room right now actually, I could wake him up if need be…"

Deidara huffed "I'd like to see that." He muttered under his breath.

Kyuubi smiled slyly "Alright, I'll be right back, however if you really are thirsty, there's a mini-fridge over there with bottled water among…other things." he motioned to a black box sitting at a counter resting inconspicuously in a corner.

Itachi eyed the redhead as he disappeared behind another door near the painting he'd mentioned earlier. "He's hot." He stated bluntly, lifting a brow when everyone stared at him, shocked. "Don't you guys think so?"

Sasori coughed "Taken." He replied. Deidara nodded rapidly. He turned his gaze to Sasuke, who fidgeted.

"Err… I'mdatingKyuubi'sbrother…" he shot quickly, before rising to get a few bottles of water.

Itachi studied his brother, while Deidara and Sasori giggled.

"Sasu!" a drowsy voice cried. The younger brunette jolted, turning his gaze to where a blonde spiky-haired boy in nothing but a pair of orange drawstring pants, walked into the room next to Kyuubi. His blue eyes glittered lovingly at Sasuke, who rushed forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. (A/N: Naruto doesn't have the whisker scars…yet. :D)

"Hey, Naru…" Sasuke muttered, trying to keep his face from being too red, while he watched Deidara and Sasori trying to keep their laughter muffled, while Itachi was smirking evilly with his 'ohhh…blackmail.' Look.

The Naruto frowned, quickly snatching a kiss from the flustered Uchiha's lips "Nii-chan said you'd be here, why aren't you working, ne?"

"I…" Sasuke blinked "Shit! My station! Temari's gonna castrate me!" he groaned.

Naruto giggled "Don't worry! I'll take the blame, she _loves _me!"

"Only 'cause of Gaara…" Sasuke muttered, jealously. Naruto laughed.

Itachi, deciding to take pity on his brother coughed. "Kyuubi-san, I believe we have an issue to discuss…" he glanced when Naruto cried out.

"OMIGOD! It's Sasuke's warped future self!" Naruto pointed at Itachi.

That was it.

"Hahaha!!!!" Deidara laughed, reeling over, while Sasori snorted, covering his mouth and nose, his shoulders shaking.

Itachi lifted a brow to as to say 'WTF?' Sasuke sweatdropped.

Kyuubi sighed "No more miso ramen for a midnight snack…" he ignored Naruto's cry of protest. Sasuke coughed to get his boyfriend's attention.

"Naru… that's my older brother…" he muttered, pointing at Itachi.

Naruto blinked "Ohh… then he'd be perfect for Nii-san!" he smiled brightly at Kyuubi, who smirked, turning his smoldering gaze to Itachi.

"I agree…" Kyuubi answered, his voice ending in a sensual purr.

Itachi smirked.

* * *

May: my lovely fans! how are you?! I'm working on an ItaSasuNaru christmas fanfic (that probably will take until new year's) for all of you!


	3. Warm Substance

Previously:

"_OMIGOD! It's Sasuke's warped future self!" Naruto pointed at Itachi. _

_That was it._

"_Hahaha!!!!" Deidara laughed, reeling over, while Sasori snorted, covering his mouth and nose, his shoulders shaking. _

_Itachi lifted a brow to as to say 'WTF?' Sasuke sweatdropped._

_Kyuubi sighed "No more miso ramen for a midnight snack…" he ignored Naruto's cry of protest. Sasuke coughed to get his boyfriend's attention._

"_Naru… that's my older brother…" he muttered, pointing at Itachi._

_Naruto blinked "Ohhh… then he'd be perfect for Nii-san!" he smiled brightly at Kyuubi, who smirked, turning his gaze to Itachi._

"_I agree…" Kyuubi answered, his voice ending in a sensual purr._

_Itachi smirked._

Kyuubi sighed, he looked at Naruto, mock-annoyance on his face "Go to bed, Naru. Feel free to take Sasuke too." He added, smirking when his brother dragged a protesting Uchiha, who's name ends in 'Uke' (ironically enough, considering he had a blonde haired boy for a bitch) into the dangerous darkness known only to Naruto and Kyuubi, who rarely went in anyways, aka, Naruto's bedroom.

Kyuubi sat back down as the door slammed closed, he gaze returning to his guests faces, he examined them one by one, his eyes lingering on Itachi's a bit longer than the rest.

"Gentleman, may I ask is your _real_ business here?" Kyuubi smiled at their stunned faces "I do believe you're in the field of law enforcement, correct?" he wandered over to the bar, taking a crystal wineglass and setting it onto the table "In the Underground, as you may very well know already, the top predators make the laws here…" he grabbed a large black bottle off the shelf, unplugging the cork and giving the mouth a good sniff "…I myself admit to skirting what you would consider 'right or wrong', and my clientele often do similar." He tipped the glass, watching as the thick red liquid poured into the wineglass "However, they don't disobey _my_ laws in _my_ club…" he replugged the bottle and placed it back onto the shelf, turning to his company and leaning against the counter "I have _one _rule in my establishment…" he stared directly into Itachi's eyes "Do not _ever_ take the life of a being, whoever they may be, unless in self-defense of yourself and or your loved ones…revenge, greed, envy, even love…all the idiotic excuses to kill will not save you from my wrath for spilling innocent blood…" he tipped the glass, letting the contents pour into his mouth, tasting the metallic flavor of the blood, spilling into his senses, clouding them with the sated feeling.

Deidara stiffened "Itachi!" he hissed lowly, eyeing Kyuubi warily "He's a nut! Let's grab Sasuke and bolt!" he tightened his grip on Sasori's arm when Kyuubi fixed his intense gaze on him.

Feeling more energetic, Kyuubi stepped off the counter, and returning to his seat "You were here investigating the murder Zoruki Sumire-san, when you found your brother in the crowd." He chuckled at their suspicious looks. "Oddly enough, I do own a television, speak to my brother who attends a regular day-time high school and to top it off…" he smirked "…my connections." He finished simply, swirling the rest of the dark liquid in his glass, pondering. "Sumire-san came to the club her first time a few weeks ago…I'd know because having celebrities come to your club often leaves you with large sums of money, so I greeted her personally. She made… advances on me, and I accepted." He smiled at the well-contained rage in Itachi's eyes "Who…" he questioned in a polite tone "…are you jealous for? Sumire-san? Or myself?" he gave a musical laugh at the slight blush on Itachi's cheeks, surprising his company.

"Did Zoruki continue to come to your club?" Itachi muttered, trying to control the dark stain on his cheeks.

"Ah, yes, she returned a few nights later with friends, and yes, I slept with her again, as well as her friends…consider it an occupational hazard…" he sipped from the wineglass again.

"Most people wouldn't consider sleeping with Zoruki Sumire and company an occupational "hazard"…" Deidara snapped back.

Kyuubi chuckled "You would if you saw how flexible those women were…" he replied under his breath, but Itachi caught it.

"Who were the other women?" the brunette asked, gritting his teeth.

"Hmm…I do believe she referred to them as Sakura-chan and Ino-chan…" he scratched his chin idly "Yes, that was it…" he stood up slowly, realizing his glass was empty of most of it's contents "Feel free to question my employees, if they refuse to answer there's not much I can do about it, most of my servers would rather not be placed in such a position that they worked underground…as for my clients, please, do try not to…how do you say it? Spook? Them…" he set the glass on the table and smiled at the men "Now, unless you have any other questions, I'd like to speak with Itachi-san alone for a few minutes."

Itachi stood, waved Deidara and Sasori out the door and turned back to Kyuubi, lifting a brow as the redhead pressed his lean body against Itachi's, trapping the brunette's body in-between.

"I have more information for you…" Kyuubi stated, trapping Itachi against the door so the brunette couldn't leave.

"Is there a reason you would hold something from the rest of my team about the investigation when I'd probably tell them the second I walk out this door you've pressed me against?" Itachi shifted slightly, recognized the serious look in Kyuubi's eyes and stilled.

"A few days ago, Naruto woke up screaming, he said he'd seen Sasuke dead and covered in blood, except he was unusually pale, even for a corpse…" He sighed at the look Itachi gave him.

"Naruto and I have inherited an ability from our father, I believe we can see the future, as unbelievable as it seems…" he added.

He bit his lip, risking his secrets for Naruto's future happiness "…Several years back I had a dream where I pictured a man and woman being literally torn apart in a saw mill…the only way I recognized them was because the woman, before she became a bloody pulp, literally, reached out her left hand towards me, on her ring finger was my mother's wedding ring...want to guess how they died?"

He pulled away from the startled brunette, unconsciously rubbing his suddenly cold shoulders. "Sometimes we're wrong…but we're usually right when it concerns people we know and care for…Sasuke's important to Naruto, hell, half the time Naruto begs me to let him skip work and come up here to play with him…I don't want to risk anything, I'm offering my services." He turned back to Itachi "Naruto's more capable than he seems, and he sticks to Sasuke like glue at school, and my other employees and I keep an eye out at the club. However…"

"You want me to look out for him at home." Itachi finished, nodding his head "I understand, did Naruto see anything else?"

"He was too shaken up." Kyuubi shuddered at the memory of Naruto screaming for the brunette. "With the current investigation going on…I became more worried, I hope to have this solved quickly, Sumire-san was a little gullible and quite frankly stupid, but no one deserves that." He exhaled deeply, resting his hands on his hips "You know my golden rule…" he smiled "Feel free to called if you need anything…anything at all." He repeated slowly, staring into Itachi's eyes intensely.

Itachi nodded slowly in return, turning to open the door "And Kyuubi?"

"Hm?"

Itachi hesitated, "…Never mind, I'm sorry…"

Kyuubi stared after him, before he shook his head to clear his thoughts, glancing at Naruto's bedroom door when Sasuke walked out, looking a little more rumpled than when he'd walked in.

"Did nii-san leave?" Sasuke glanced around, his eyes focusing on Kyuubi's pale face "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Uh…yes, yes, fine. You should be going now anyways, I'll have Temari walk you to your car."

"I don't need-" Sasuke clamped his mouth shut at the look Kyuubi gave him.

"…thought so…" he slipped out a sleek red cell phone, dialed, and heard the device ringing a beat before Temari picked up.

"_Yes, Kyuubi-san_?"

"Temari-chan, be a sweetheart and walk Sasuke out will you?"

"_Of course, I take it he's in your quarters_?"

"Yes, he is, please hurry up."

"_Understood_."

Sasuke sighed, slumping his shoulder's slightly, what was he missing?!

* * *

May: -snickers- Kyuubi and Naruto foresee weird ass shit!

Kyuubi: -frown- what next? Do we walk through walls too? And I drank blood?! EWW!

May: you fit the vampire profile almost as much as Itachi!

Kyuubi: -thinking- Itachi-san drinking blood? –licks lips-

May: Uhuh…thought so. btw, i got a flame...T-T my selfesteem has officially crumbled TT-TT...


	4. Thick Substance

May: Finally updating this…yeah.

* * *

_Itachi nodded slowly in return, turning to open the door "And Kyuubi?"_

"_Hm?"_

_Itachi hesitated, "…Never mind, I'm sorry…" _

_Kyuubi stared after him, before he shook his head to clear his thoughts, glancing at Naruto's bedroom door when Sasuke walked out, looking a little more rumpled than when he'd walked in._

"_Did nii-san leave?" Sasuke glanced around, his eyes focusing on Kyuubi's pale face "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned._

"_Uh…yes, yes, fine. You should be going now anyways, I'll have Temari walk you to your car."_

"_I don't need-" Sasuke clamped his mouth shut at the look Kyuubi gave him._

"…_thought so…" he slipped out a sleek red cell phone, dialed, and heard the device ringing a beat before Temari picked up._

"_Yes, Kyuubi-san?"_

"_Temari-chan, be a sweetheart and walk Sasuke out will you?"_

"_Of course, I take it he's in your quarters?"_

"_Yes, he is, please hurry up."_

"_Understood."_

_Sasuke sighed, slumping his shoulder's slightly, what was he missing?!_

* * *

Naruto giggled as he pressed Sasuke down onto his bed, rubbing his body against the brunette's in a sensual way.

Sasuke tensed "Naru, my brother's is the next room!" he hissed, glaring when the blonde laughed.

"Kyuu-nii's keeping him company, and I'll be quiet!" he giggled, straddling the sputtering brunette's waist. "Come on, Sasuke! Let's play!" he laughed childishly, a perverted gleam in his eyes.

"N-Na-Naruto!" Sasuke jumped when Naruto's hands slid underneath his shirt.

"Sasuke " Naruto sang, leaning down to give the Uchiha a smooch. Sasuke groaned into the blonde's mouth when Naruto's hand started rubbing his stomach and chest. Throwing self-control out the window with dignity, he flipped the blonde over onto his back and proceeded to dominate the kiss completely.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, moaning loudly into the brunette's mouth. Sasuke slid his tongue in eagerly, running his tongue against Naruto's forcefully, groaning when Naruto pulled back to bite his neck.

"Mine." The blonde muttered, licking at the bite.

Sasuke snorted "My, you Ukes are so possessive…I like that. But you're twice as much mine as I am yours." Naruto lifted a brow, a challenging look in his eyes.

"Oh really? Why? You're the one who wants sex from me all the time." The blonde replied coyly. Sasuke chuckled, climbing off the blonde. "Sasuke? What are you doing? Get your ass back here right now or I swear to god, I'm gonna make sure that I'm fucked by you against that door!" Naruto shouted, scrambling off the bed.

Sasuke spun around, catching Naruto deftly in his arms and giving him the longest, wildest, tongue battle in his life. Sure enough the blonde's knees buckled from Sasuke's powerful Seme-ness.

Sasuke pulled back and smirked at Naruto, who stared back at him in awe.

"…W-wow…" Naruto managed, not fighting as Sasuke lied him back onto the bed.

"Go to bed, Naru-koi." Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear, earning a shiver.

"Sadist, leaving me here like this…" Naruto motioned to his erection.

"Sorry." Sasuke smirked, turning to leave "But that's what you get for thinking your not mine." He quickly left the room.

Naruto flumped down onto the bed. "Jerk…" he muttered, before glancing down at his erection. He sighed '_Well, only one thing you can do…_' he tugged his erection out his pants, hissing when Naruto Junior met the cold air. "Ah gods, Sasuke. Why did you leave?" he moaned, running his fingers gently along his shaft.

His hands slid under the pillow, retrieving the bottle of lube and pouring the substance into his hand. He wrapped his slick fingers around his erection, imagining it was Sasuke pleasuring him. "Ah…" he mewled, toes curling in pleasure as he pumped his erection "Sasu…" he moaned, arching his back as his finger slid to his entrance. "Ah! Sasu…ke, touch, touch me!" he whined, sliding his fingers deeper into his body. It wasn't enough, only Sasuke could fill him to the brim. "Ahhnn…" he bucked his hips upwards, trembling in ecstasy as he ran a finger over his slit. "Uhnn…Sasuke…" He gasped as he felt that wonderfully familiar sensation over come him, causing him to cry out, his body flexing wildly as he came onto his bed. He slid his eyes closed, bending over his dirty sheets, bracing himself when one hand.

Once the pleasurable feeling of orgasm faded away into another lovely memory he climb off his bed and tugged the dirty sheets off his bed.

"When the last time I've had to give myself a handjob?" Naruto huffed, sulking. "Sasuke, next time I'm so borrowing Kyuu-nii's handcuffs…" he threatened to the air as the replaced the sheets, tossing the dirty ones into the hamper.

He changed into a new pair of orange sweatpants and walked out of his room. He lifted a brow when he saw Kyuubi buttoning the last few buttons of his black dress shirt.

"Kyuu-nii…What were you talking to Ita-nii about?" Naruto asked, sitting on the couch and studying his brother.

"Telling him to look out for Sasuke and offering my services…" Kyuubi replied, sitting down next to Naruto and pulling the red laptop of the coffee table into his lap, Naruto rested his head against Kyuubi's shoulder, watching him log on to Bloody Mary's Mirror, his private chat room.

Naruto grinned when the meaning of the sentence hit him. "Services?"

"Shut up, I'm not that easy."

"Sumire-chan would disagree…"

"Adding her personal data to my collection made it worth the while." Kyuubi replied, successfully logging in.

"And Ita-nii's data isn't?"

"Not yet."

**Crimson-Kistune has logged in.**

**Desert-Drifter: Kyuubi? Yo! What's up?**

**Bone-Creeper: Do you need something Kyuubi-sama?**

**Crimson-Kistune: Shuukaku, I need some Homicide files from the inside. Kimimaru, go over to Zoruki Sumire's home and see what you can get, also, contact Kabuto over at the morgue, Orochimaru owns me a penny or two.**

**Bone-Creeper: Of course, it'd be wonderful to see Kabuto and Orochimaru-sama again.**

**Desert-Drifter: Hey, can I bring in the boys on this one? Y'know, Gaara and Kanky? They're young, but vicious.**

**Crimson-Kistune: You know my rules, Shuukaku, no leaks, no screw-ups, no trails. **

**Desert-Drifter: Gotcha!**

**Desert-Drifter has logged off.**

**Bone-Creeper: I shall head to the morgue as soon as possible…**

**Bone-Creeper has logged off.**

**Crimson-Kistune has logged off.**

"So you're going to look at the investigation yourself?" Naruto mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

"Go back to bed, I'll share the details with you later." Kyuubi answered, pushing Naruto up and off the couch, watching with platonic affection as he stumbled into his room.

Kyuubi shut the laptop closed with a click, before standing up and stretching his muscles, giving a soft groan, he walked over to the penthouse door, opened it, letting in the rush of music and chatter, and walked out.

* * *

Shuukaku grinned at Gaara and Kankuro, both looking bored. The trio in a, inconspicuous car a block away from the Konoha Police Station around midnight.

"Well, my baby and babier brother, lets go steal some murder info!" he chirped happily, turning to face his computer, he pressed a few keys, switched a few wires on a small transceiver he'd connected to his precious, electronic, soul child (the laptop), glancing over at Gaara who manned his own laptop. "Well, Gaara, have they seen me?" he asked, scroll down case files.

"No." Gaara replied bluntly. "Your link's got about 5 more minutes before they detect you…" he answered.

Shuukaku hummed merrily "Damn," he cursed cheerfully "why can't they put a fucking search bar on this site?" Kankuro snorted and Gaara rolled his eyes.

"4 minutes, 35 seconds." He noted, Shuukaku chuckled.

"Uhuh, uhuh, I gotcha…" he replied, clicking on a certain case file. "Well damn, he muttered as he began transferring the file to a CD. Looks like someone wanted to play Dracula on Princess here…" he snickered, delighted at the approach.

"Can you hurry up?" Gaara wondered aloud.

"What, you going to go nigh-nigh after this, babiest brother?" Shuukaku cooed. Kankuro broke into a serious of snorts.

"3 minutes 47 seconds." Gaara snapped.

"More than enough time." Shuukaku replied, snapping the laptop shut. "Now all I gotta do is run this by Kyuubi and receive a few kegs of Ye Old Irish Guinness and I'll be a happy camper!"

"And what do we get?" Kankuro asked. Shuukaku snorted.

"My dearest brother, if you prove yourself useful, Kyuubi could get you the continent of Australia."

Gaara studied Shuukaku suspiciously. "You're kidding, right?" Shuukaku smiled, patting Gaara on the head.

"Australia feeds off of two things; Tourists and their Environment. Kyuubi runs the Bijuu Corporation..." at this Gaara and Kankuro's eyes widened.

"But that was declared a monopoly and broken up!" Kankuro objected. Shuukaku lifted a brow.

"The pieces off that break up divided among Kyuubi's close friends, including me!" he added, grinning.

Gaara lifted a brow. "Lemme guess." He started "You own Australia."

Shuukaku sighed, slumping his shoulders "Little brother, no one can own a whole continent…only three-fifths are mine. Kyuubi's got a quarter of Europe though." at this Kankuro and Gaara stared.

"…Seriously?"

"Ah…don't underestimate him because he's related to Naru-chan." Shuukaku grinned. "Come on team! Let's bolt!"

"Lame."

"Seriously."

"Fuck you!"

* * *

That whore actually expected to get some tonight. He let out a good chuckle.

As if.

He walked into the lavish bedroom where his next meal was waiting, naked and ready. He grinned casually at her, she returned the gesture.

"Hey sweetie" the woman purred in a sex tone.

'_Slut_'

"Hey Princess" he replied, sliding on top of her. "Ready for some excitement?" he purred, pressing his lips onto her neck.

"Mmmhmm…" she breathlessly replied.

He grinned, wrapping his mouth around the juncture of her neck and collarbone.

"Ah…that's so good- AH!" the whore gave a shrill scream as the man above her teeth clomped down on her neck, canines puncturing the skin, sliding deftly across her jugular, causing blood to spurt out over their bodies.

He man pulled back, grinning at the blood on his upper torso as the body underneath convulsed before finally stopping the jerky movements.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you're not my type." The killer giggled insanely, dipping his fingers into the corpse's sliced, gaping neck and walking over to the wall, beginning to write a little love note of the police.

And his "precious" little Kyuubi.

* * *

May: XD You like? Lolz.

**review**


	5. Luscious Substance

May: It's back! I thought of this in my bathroom full o' fumes, XD

Previously:

"_My dearest brother, if you prove yourself useful, Kyuubi could get you the continent of Australia." _

_Gaara studied Shuukaku suspiciously. "You're kidding, right?" Shuukaku smiled, patting Gaara on the head._

"_Australia feeds off of two things; Tourists and their Environment. Kyuubi runs the Bijuu Corporation" at this Gaara and Kankuro's eyes widened._

"_But that was declared a monopoly and broken up!" Kankuro objected. Shuukaku lifted a brow._

"_The pieces off that break up divided among Kyuubi's close friends, including me!" he added, grinning._

_Gaara lifted a brow. "Lemme guess." He started "You own Australia."_

_Shuukaku sighed, slumping his shoulders "Little brother, no one can own a whole continent…only three-fifths are Kyuubi's." at this Kankuro and Gaara stared._

"…_Seriously?"_

"_Ah…don't underestimate him because he's related to Naru-chan." Shuukaku grinned. "Come on team! Let's bolt!"_

"_Lame."_

"_Seriously."_

"_Fuck you!"_

* * *

_That whore actually expected to get some tonight. He let out a good chuckled._

_As if._

_He walked into the lavish bedroom where his next meal waiting, naked and ready. He grinned casually at her, she returned the gesture._

"_Hey sweetie" the woman purred in a sex tone._

'_Slut'_

"_Hey Princess" he replied, sliding on top of her. "Ready for some excitement?" he purred, pressing his lips onto her neck._

"_Mmmhmm…" she breathlessly replied._

_He grinned, wrapping his mouth around the juncture of her neck and collarbone._

"_Ah…that's so good- AH!" the whore gave a shrill scream as the man above her teeth clomped down on her neck, canines puncturing the skin, sliding deftly across her jugular, causing blood to spurt out over their bodies._

_He man pulled back, grinning at the blood on his upper torso as the body underneath convulsed before finally stopping the jerky movements._

"_Sorry sweetheart, but you're not my type." The killer giggled insanely, dipping his fingers into the corpse's sliced neck and walking over to the wall, beginning to write a little love note of the police._

_And his "precious" little Kyuubi._

* * *

Kyuubi entered his Penthouse as Naruto was happily munching on breakfast. The red head raised a brow.

"Shouldn't you be going to school?" Kyuubi wondered aloud, taking in the sight of the blonde in his trademark orange sweatpants.

"Shouldn't you be worried about the snow storm going on in the middle of the summer?" Naruto replied, pointing at the TV, where an emergency broadcast was being filmed.

Kyuubi stared in shock at the millions of snow particles drifting down, the news reporter already up to their ankles in the substance.

"…Shit. Naruto, grab the stuff you need. Now." Kyuubi snapped, walking towards his own room.

"But I don't have any winter clothing!" Naruto whined, pouting. Kyuubi rolled his eyes, grabbing a duffel bag and tossing it onto his bed.

"Then wear something better than that, and call Sasuke, I don't like it when weird shit like this happens…" Kyuubi muttered, shoving his laptop and a few other necessary items into the bag, before zipping it closed.

Naruto stuck his head inside the doorway. "Wouldn't Ita-nii have taken care of it?" Kyuubi glanced back over to him before reaching underneath his pillow and pulling out a hand gun and shoving it into his pants at the small of his back. Naruto watched him silently.

"…Is someone going to die?" he asked quietly.

Kyuubi sighed. "Hopefully not us." He muttered, grabbing the duffel and slinging it onto his shoulder and taking out his cell phone and dialing a number. "Shuukaku, I need winter clothes for me and Naru, make it girly and suffer."

"_Can't I dress up Naru-chan at least?!_" Shuukaku whined over the cell.

"By girly I mean skirts." Kyuubi grit out.

"_Aww…_" Shuukaku whined.

"…Shuukaku, call _him._" Shuukaku blinked.

"_Him?...HIM?! KYUUBI ARE YOU CRAZY! HE HATES ME! THE ONLY REASON HE PUTS UP WITH YOU IS BECAUSE YOU ACTUALLY BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM, __**ONCE**__!!"_ Shuukaku shrieked, both his younger brothers staring at him like a maniac.

Kyuubi sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I know, I know. But he's the only one who's more than capable of getting together the amount of people necessary for this job."

"_Is this about the snow? Come on Kyuubi, can't we just blame it on some unnatural phenomenon?"_ Shuukaku asked.

"And let the whole city burn down while we play stupid?!" Kyuubi snapped back.

Shuukaku groaned, running a hand through his purple-streaked blonde hair, staring at the phone in annoyance. "Dammit Kyuubi."

"…_Shuu-chan…"_ said teen stared at the phone in shock. _"…I'm scared, really scared, I know it's him."_

Shuukaku closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright, I'll send some men over with the clothes..." He muttered, snapping the phone shut.

Kyuubi shut the phone silently, looking up at Naruto. "Get your stuff."

* * *

"Aniki! What about Naru-"

"He has Kyuubi with him, now stop asking, God dammit." Itachi snapped, his grip on his younger brother tightening and he pulled him towards his car. The older Uchiha had on a black long coat and matching slacks. "We need to get out of here. I have a bad feeling." He muttered, looking up at the snow drifting down around them. He blinked when Sasuke yanked himself free.

"Why is everyone protecting me?! Even Naruto! Can _you_ at least tell me?!" Sasuke shouted, glaring at Itachi. The younger Uchiha was wearing a striped beanie with a black hoody and army cargos pants. Itachi stared at him silently, before signing.

"There's a chance you could die." Itachi stated firmly. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"Wha-" any other retort was cut off by a deafening explosion, Itachi cursed when an blast of searing heat his back, causing him to fall to the ground, knocking Sasuke down in the process, bits of glass and fiberglass hitting the older Uchiha harmlessly and the back as the heat wave passed. The next seconds were spend recovering from the explosion that had swallowed Itachi's precious baby; his precious Lamborghini V12.

Itachi sat up slowly, turning to examine the rumble that once was his Soul Child. Sasuke backed away slowly, before standing up and taking a few more steps away from his brother. Itachi walked over, knelt next to his car's grave and studied the rumble calmly.

"…Okay, this just got personal." Itachi muttered, pulling out his cell phone. Sasuke sweatdropped.

Big brother was pissed.

* * *

"Delivery for Kyuu-" the delivery man's shaky voice was cut off by a bullet to the head.

"About time." The masked assailant muttered, ignoring the corpse falling to the ground, motioning to his group before kicking open the door. The man was abruptly shot down.

"Rule #1; Don't screw over my men." Kyuubi growled, eyes red and slitted. He abruptly killed three of the attackers with perfectly aimed bullets to the head and pinned the last man down onto the ground, the whimpering attacker's AK-47 skidding away a few feet.

Naruto walked over calmly, picking up the package the delivery man was carrying before walking over to the fallen rifle and picking that up as well.

"Hey, mister?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, dressed in a black tank top with a leather jacket tossed over it and loose, torn up, black jeans. "Kyuu-nii might spare you if you tell us who you work for." Naruto stated-matter-of-factly.

"I-I don't-" the man let out a hysterical scream when Kyuubi shot the ground head to his head.

"You don't what?" Kyuubi asked calmly, pointing the gun at the whimpering man's forehead.

"We-we're just paid anonymously, they just gave us the address and the wire transfer would come when the news got hold of your murder. I've got a family! My wife, my baby girl!" the man whimpered.

Kyuubi studied him silently, the red head was dressed in a gray, denim and torn long coat with black jeans and a black muscle shirt. He stood up slowly.

"Oh, Oh thank God!" the assailant scrambled to his feet. Kyuubi calmly shot the man's elbows and knee caps. "Jesus!" the man screamed in agony, falling back to the ground. Kyuubi calmly grabbed one of the rifles from the dead men on the ground at his feet before turning to leave.

"Well, that was nice of you." Naruto muttered, walking past the screaming man unabashed, following his brother.

"Just in case he had something else up his sleeve." Kyuubi's eyes glittered dangerously as he remembered the subtle glint of the switchblade in the man's vest.

* * *

"They killed it?! No!!" Kisame wailed, dropping to his knees in front of Itachi's dead car, Deidara and Sasori crying silently behind him.

Itachi and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"It's drove so fast…" Sasori muttered, shaking his head.

"Such a waste…yeah." Deidara teared up, wiping at his eyes. Itachi walked between his squad and the car.

"Hello, my name's Uchiha Itachi, your Squad Captain. This was my car and I **almost went with it**." Itachi snapped, before sighing in annoyance. "We're going to Kyuubi's…"

Everyone snapped to attention. "Hah?!" Kisame had heard about the psycho from Deidara and Sasori. "Are you serious?"

"Quite."

"B-but..!"

"No buts, to Kyuubi's club we go, now, in the car." Itachi pointed at the piece of shit metal that Kisame drove.

"Um…" Kisame nervously laughed, looking from Itachi to the car and back. "Well, I'm not sure if my baby can take five people…" everyone looked over at the deep blue 4-seater 1995 Honda and sighed.

"Probably not, un." Deidara agreed, shaking his head. Itachi seethed, giving Kisame's car a good kick.

"Aah! My baby!" Kisame cried as a hubcap fell off.

"Deformed baby." Sasuke corrected, examining the dents and scratches, wondering whether or not he should mention his own car inside the garage.

"Well, now what do we do?" Sasori asked, looking around for a sign.

Said sign that came down the lane in four, speeding cars.

Four, speeding, _gorgeous _cars!

The 2007 Mercedes SLR McLaren in silver with the top up followed by a red hot Hamann Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, a deep blue Mustang Concept Car and a black Bugatti Streamliner Concept Car.

Sasuke and company gaped as the four cars skidded to a stop in front of them.

The Ferrari's door opened as a certain long-haired red head stepped out.

Kyuubi slid off his sunglasses slowly before he smiled slyly at the group of gaping five out on the Uchiha Estates lawn. He walked over to the group calmly, stopping in front of Itachi and Sasuke.

"…The blue one's for Sasuke with a surprise in the driver's seat and the black one's Itachi's…but for now, choose the best driver, I need to chat with you in private.

Itachi nodded calmly, wondering how rich the red head was.

"Kisame, Deidara…" said men jumped in for joy "…not in your life." Before collapsing in a heap on the ground. "Sasori, hurt my newly adopted Soul Child and suffer." The red head nodded dreamily, already running to the vehicle.

He stopped in front of the beautiful piece of machine before a younger red head opened the door from the inside, the two looked at each other coolly before the younger red head walked up to the first car and climbed inside.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes before looking at Itachi once again. "Come on." He grabbed the Uchiha and dragged him into the Ferrari.

* * *

Sasuke ran up to the Mustang before climbing into the passenger's seat. Naruto grinned at the brunette from the driver's side. "Put your seatbelt on!" he advised cheerfully.

* * *

Sasori frowned inside hi—shit, _Itachi's_—kick ass car. "…Deidara, you drive like a maniac…Sasori motioned to the steering wheel. Deidara squealed for joy, already attempting to get into the driver's seat.

"The hell are you letting him drive for?" Kisame whined from the backseat.

"Because, judging by how fast these guys pulled in, they'll pull out even faster." Sasori stated matter-of-factly, petting a purring Deidara on the head. "Deidara's broke several Laws of Physics when chasing the bad guys."

"Seatbelts! Yeah!" Deidara cheered, griping the steering wheel in delight. Sasori and Kisame both scrambled to put of the safety harnesses.

* * *

Itachi settled in Kyuubi's car rather comfortably.

"So…what are we talking about?" he asked, glancing over at the red head.

"…Well talk about it on the yacht." Kyuubi replied, sliding his sunglasses down over his eyes once again. Itachi raised a brow, the port was at least 12 hours away without traffic, was Kyuubi going to make him wait that long?

"Wha-" Itachi was abruptly cut off when he was slammed back against the car seat when Kyuubi, waiting seconds after Shuukaku sped off, followed just as quickly. "J-jesus!" Itachi coughed, glancing at the speed-o-meter and immediately regretting it. "Are you insane?!" he shouted, gripping the car tightly, almost spazzing out when Kyuubi took his eyes off the road for a few seconds to look at the Uchiha over the top of his sunglasses.

"…Please, don't get any fingerprints on the window."

* * *

May: Whoohoo! Thankies a tons to Darkneko666 getting me the cars, you all owe them a huge thanks!! XD

And yesh, Kyuubi plus Fast Cars equals Car Sick Itachi

REVIEW!


End file.
